My Baby
by Lady-Devil-Monster
Summary: Shuuya y shirou viven placidamente su vida como recien casados una de las tantas noticias que se daran podra cambiar su vida en manera de felicidad: shirou esta embarazado... REVOLUCION RAIMON


**My Baby**

**Bueno Hola a todos por aca vengo apresentarme con este fic hace tiempo que lo estaba haciendo pero como me gusta ser perfeccionista en todo lo que ago y con el tiempo que me quitaban no queria dejarlo solo al ahi se va pero al fin lo termine esperando que sean de su agrado**

**Advertencia:Leemon al inicio del fic, el personaje de miyabino al menos yo lo considero como hijo entre esta pareja por los rasgos que comparten todo depende del lector para saber quien si no lo conocen bus quen en gogle: "miyabino Reiichi"**

**Desclamier: inazuma eleven por desgracia no me pertenese sino kazemaru estaria casado con endo y miyabino llevaria en apellido goenji entre goenji y fubuki y natsumi estaria muerta y mientras planeo comprar la empresa le pertenese a los locos esos de levl-5 que solo por hacer inazuma se las perdono**

Pequeñas manos...

Latidos de corazon...

Muestras tu cariño...

Se que en verdad eres tu...

Esa calida mañana donde el travieso sol estaba llegando a iluminar todo y cada rincon de una casa una casa bastante perticular en lo especial, llevaban poco de estar viviendo juntos como un matromonio estable pero era lo suficiente para no perder todo ese amor que sentian desde el inicio que empezaron esa bella historia Goenji Shuuya era un medico reconocido y de buen porte en la ciudad de inazuma una vez terminado todo el asunto del sector V pudo dedicarse a lo que mas amaba: su vida, no le faltaba nada a su lado por medio de union del matrimonio tenia a su esposo Shirou Fubuki un chico lindo de cabello plateado y piel blanca como la nieve tenia unos ojos hermosos verdes grisesos apagados pero llenos de bondad y amor que siempre se los trasmitia a shuuya hace poco se habian mudado de aquel departamento donde habian compartido gran parte de su noviasgo hacia una casa comprada por el mayor como regalo de bodas la casa era bastante hermosa Inclusive la pisina que estaba hubicada en esa casa era de todo un cuarto al aire libre era de dos pisos bien formada blanca con encajes de cristal estaba en una colina pues la entrada se encontraba mas lejos por protecion era un terreno bastante grande puesto que shuuya disponia de buen soporte economico y queria darle lo mejor a su angel de nieve si bien lo habia escogido propuesto matrimonio y aceptado deberia llenarlo de los lujos que solamente el sabria un principe digno de fubuki puede aceptar...

Si la casa era lujosa y hermosa a simple vista por dentro no se quedaba atras el cuarto donde los recien casados estaban era grande compuesta por el centro una cama matrimonial el techo estaba como las paredes de un suave azulejo cafe muy conformado al lado derecho estaba el tocador grande donde habia de todo para ser digna competencia de un salon pinzas, tenazas, plancha, frascos de spray perfumes, una cajita de madera con cristales donde habia joyeria un espejo grande y dos a los lados unos cajones al lado derecho se veia una pequeña puerta un tanto escondida donde era el armario pero bien las apariencias engañan pues dentro era grandisimo ropa de ambos habia ahi y una que otra caja de zapatos guardados

del lado izquierdo estaban las cortinas enormes que daba a una puerta donde salia un balcon una que otra silla y adorno sobre la cama se podia ver como estaban los cobertores regados por ahi y un desorden pues habia ropa esparcida por toda la habitacion causada por una de las tantas noches de pasion desenfrenada y lujuria que ya se hacia habitual entre los jovenes casados una camisa al lado del espejo, un pantalon debajo y prendas intimas tambien se encontraban ahi descansando sin importancia sobre la cama estaba la joven pareja profundamente dormida y como dios los habia traido al mundo siendo tapados aquella desnudes por una sabana blanca; Shirou descansaba en el pecho de su goleador de fuego posaba sus manos en su pecho como su cabeza y poco a poco fue abriendo esos orbes verdes con algo de pereza diviso a su ahora marido aun dormido sonrio al verlo asi con un pequeño rubor acomodandose entre los brazos de su pareja...

-Ya despertaste Shirou?-

El nombrado abrio los ojos encontrando la mirada con su pareja de ojos negros lo miraba sonriendo no pudo evitar sonrrojarse siempre esas situaciones le apenaban mucho

-Buenos dias Shuuya cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?- dijo algo nervioso dando una sonrisa con un rubor ligero en sus blancas mejillas haciendo que el moreno sonriera y lo abrazara

-Llevo un buen rato despierto estaba mirandote te mirabas tan lindo asi que no soportaba las ganas de hacerte mio de nuevo en ese instante- este comentario hiso que Shirou sintiera que su cara ardia y se separo de los brazos de su pareja escondiendose debajo de las sabanas

-De-deja de decir esas cosas eres un pervertido- pronuncio de una manera tan infantil hacieno que Shuuya diera una pequeña carcajada tambien se metio debajo de las sabanas encontrandose de nuevo con su angel de nieve acercando peligrosamente su rostro con el de el shirou no podia sentirse mas nervioso esos acercamientos esas caricias hacian perderle el control

-Me llamas a mi pervertido? quien era quien en la noche anterior me estaba pidiendo mas fuerte y mas profundo?- esto hiso enrrojecer si era posible al albino de cabello plata

-P-p-pero no es para que lo estes divul...- fue callado por los suaves labios de shuuya sobre los suyos lamio los rosados labios del peliplata para separarse y admirarlo de nuevo los ojos de su uke de piel nivea

-Que opinas de repetir lo que anoche empezamos y terminamos?- volvio a juntar sus labios con los de su niño shirou esta vez no dejo escapar a su pareja pasando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor que este a su vez se pegaba mas en el cuerpo del menos haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomia se rosaran sacando un gemido ahogado en la boca de Fubuki

-Shuuya-kun por favor...- chillo de manera tan inocente que casi al de piel morena hace que le de un desangre viendo el fragil y bien curveado cuerpo de shirou desnudo solamente juntando ambas piernas por verguenza de aquel rose y las mejillas rojas

-Prometo ser suave contigo...- le susurro de una manera bastante seductora en el oido del menor haciendolo extremecer aun mas al sentir como la ardiente lengua de goenji pasaba por su lobulo y una de sus manos estaba pasandose por el pecho de fubuki rosando con sus botones rosados haciendolo jadear y gemir apenas pronto la sabana que antes era su escondite cayo en una parte desconocida sin darle importancia alguna estaban muy ocupados para hacerle caso pronto la traviesa mano de shuuya estaba acariciando una pierna hasta el muslo del joven principe de las nieves haciendolo extremeser con cada caricia que le daba

-Shu-Shuya...- gimio al sentir como el moreno de cabello crema estaba mordiendo y besando su suave cuello dejandole esas marcas muy notables que decian "propiedad de goenji shuuya prohibido tocar" pronto sintio como la mano que antes acariciaba su muslo estaba ya sobre esa parte intima suya estimulandola haciendo exitar a fubuki no pudo mas que eredar sus brazos en los cabellos de su esposo al sentir como la mano se goenji tocaba, apretaba jalaba de una manera tan placentera el miembro de shirou soltando gemidos algunos de dolor otros de placer cosa que estaba exitando y despertando una parte del ojinegro que pronto roso en shirou haciendolo extremeser mas de lo que estaba

El mayor puso enfrente de shirou tres dedos que pronto el albino comprendio tomandolos e introduciendolos en su boca, lamiendolos de arriba hacia abajo, sacandolos y metiendolos en su boca dando pequeñas mordidas cosa que casi le da una hemorragia gigantesca a shuuya al ver tal esena enfrente de el cuando estaban lo suficientemente lubricados los saco aun con un debil hilo de saliva por parte de su angel introdujo el primer dedo en el interior de shirou que solamente dio un respingo aunque muchas veses lo hacian siempre era como hacer su primera vez algo dolorosa el segundo no lo tomo tan apersibido solamente un gemido al sentir al tercero entrar no pudo evitar sacar unas lagrimas cosa que su marido noto y limpio con su boca para darle un beso en los labios

-sabes que pasara no te preocupes- le susurro en momento que comenzaba a mover sus dedos en el interior de shirou exitando a este al sentir como estaban moviendose en circulos en forma de tijeras, entrando y saliendo dentro de el

-Shu-kun... ahh...- no paraba de gemir al sentir tanto placer dentro de su cuerpo se agarro de la almuada que estaba en su cabeza no podia haber tanto placer en ese momento pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue al sentir como shuuya metia en su boca el miembro de fubuki lamiendo de arriba abajo y mordiendo la punta del miembro del menos shirou se retorcia de tanto bienestar en el se sentia en la gloria agarro de la cabeza al moreno y movia sus cadera desesperado de sentir mas de eso que su pareja le brindaba shuuya al notar como fubuki buscaba mas contacto saco su baca del miembro y sus dedos del interior de este haciendo que shirou sacara un respingo ante la accion

-Ya te enojaste conmigo? si apenas viene lo mejor- dijo entre risas haciendo que el angel de nieve se apenara mas y sonriera como pudo, Goenji abrio las piernas de shirou dando a ver su anatomia haciendo al menor sonrrojar de verguenza y poco a poco el mayor introdujo su gran miembro en aquella estrecha cabidad anal del menos fubuki solto un grito leve de dolor y se agarro de lo que pudo

-Me-metelo todo de una... ahhhhh... shuuya!- no termino de decir al sentir como el enorme miembro de goenji entraba de una estancada en su estrecho interior al incio sinto algo de dolor pero poco a poco fue convirtiendose en otra sensacion tan deliciosa que empezo a mover sus caderas aumentando ese contacto cosa que goenji no perdio la oportunidad y embestia de lento a suave a unas penetraciones rapidas y profundas que con cada una shirou gemia cada instante siendo como esos los sonidos de la habitacion cada rose del miembro del moreno con el estrecho lugar de shirou era placentero

-s-shirou.. no aguantare mucho- dio aviso a su angel mordiendo su labio inferior shirou no podia hablar se sentia en la gloria al igual que el otro que solo asintio y se dedico a seguir disfrutando de ese momento que lo hacia estar en el paraiso de unos instantes llegaron al climax donde el menor fue el primero al correrser en el pecho de ambos y goenji con unas estancadas mas termino eyeculando dentro de su lobito

-ahhh... shuuya esta tan caliente...- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir shirou al dejarse caer exausto en el pecho de su marido y este lo recibio gustoso mientras su semilla aun estaba corriendose dentro del cuerpo del menor al terminar de llenar a fubuki salio de su interior con cuidado dejando aun su esencia en su interior shirou se recosto en el pecho del mayor que le daba unas suaves caricias en su cabello platinado acompañado de un beso en su frente

-Vez querias repetir...- dijo entre unas risitas burlonas el de cabello crema haciendo una sonrisa algo tenebrosa en su compañero que solamente se alejo de su pareja agarrando del suelo una camisa encontrada tal vez de shuuya pues era muy grande-No te enojes shirou sabes que solo es por fastidiar- dijo divertido sentandose en la cama y abrazando por detras a su pareja

-De igual manera shuuya tenemos que irnos recuerdas?- pronuncio fubuki dandose la vuelta abrazando por los hombros a su ex goleador de fuego

-Ah es cierto hoy visitamos al demon...-

-SHUUYA!- lo regaño tan dulce que no sonaria como un regaño

-Bueno bueno vamos a visitar a tu hermano antes que se desespere y actue como lo que es- dijo goenji tomando el menton de shirou rosando sus labios con los de el

-hasta cuando seguiran pelando shuuya?- dijo fubuki con los ojos entre cerrados disfrutando del contacto

-Hasta que acepte que tu eres solamente mio- y corto la distancia besando fogazmente a fubuki que en un rato se separaron con un fragil hilo de saliba

-Mejor vamonos arreglar antes que esto se aga de nuevo- se levanto shirou apenado tratando de cubrir lo que no le cubria la camisa mientras se dirigia al baño para hacearse

-Fiu Fiu que lindas las tienes shirou- rio goenji y moviendose porque shirou le arrojo una botella de shampoo que se estrello en la pared

-CALLATE!- y cerro la puerta de marmol de aquel baño

Ya despues de un baño y un almuerzo que tardo un poco mas de dos horas estaba la pareja en camino hacia la casa donde estaba el hermano de shirou atsuya hoy habian prometido ir a recoger lo que quedaba de las cosas de shirou solamente una caja que tenia lo que para el mayor de los fubukis era importante: sus recuerdos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la casa era un tanto pequeña pero suficiente para los dos despues de que shirou se mudo al departamento y ahora a la casa donde estaria estable su matrimonio habia olvidado recoger alguna que otra pertenecia Goenji estaciono su ferrari rojo enfrente de la entrada de la casa de unos instantes salieron shirou dio tres golpes en la puerta...

-YA VOY!- se escucho detras de esta para luego dejar ver a un lindo pelirrosa muy paresido a shirou solamente que los ojos y el cabello hacian su parentesco nulo-Shirou hermanito... bienvenido- se detuvo al ver al lado de el a su ahora marido de su hermano haciendo que su mirada cambiara a una fulminante-goenji-baka...-

-atsuya-baka...- y asi entre los dos como ya era costumbre se estaban lanzando rayos con la mirada para tratar de ver quien podia acabar con el otro solamente mirandose

-Emm chicos...- dijo un poco nervioso el peliplata con el comportamiento tan infantil que aun daban ambos-atsuya me podrias decir donde esta esa caja que segun tu es tan importante que viniera-

-Claro shirou por favor sigueme pasa- termino su guerra de miradas para entrar a la casa antes que goenji pusiera un pie dentro le cerro la puerta en la cara

-ATSUYA!-

-Esta bien esta bien no te sulfures shirou- enseguida abrio la puerta dejandolo pasar los guio hacia la sala de estar principal donde en medio habia una caja no muy grande ni tan pequeña de madera estaba algo rasgada y a leguas se podria decir que era bastante vieja

-atsuya... tu...- dijo sorprendido el peliplata de la mano de su esposo pelicrema al reconocer el objeto

-perdona que haya sido lento pero el orfanato no me dejaba sacar algo asi hasta que llenara unos estupidos papeles pero en fin... un regalo de bodas bastante atrasado- termino lo dicho el pelirosa shirou se hacerco acariciando aquella cajita mirandola y tratando de controlar las lagrimas traicioneras que saldrian la abrio con cuidado poniendose al lado suyo shuuya que le dedico una sonrisa miro varias cosas que para shirou y atsuya era especial era su niñez metida en recuerdos, varias fotos bien conservadas otras no se alcanzaban a ver eran shirou y atsuya de bebes escondiendose durmiendo, otras donde estaban jugando con un balon de soccer, habia algunas mas donde estaban ya de unos 5 años dirigiendose a la escuela, varios juguetes de pequeños y una chamarra azulada que siempre usaba el peliplata en epocas de extremo frio incluso habia una foto donde estaban con sus padres las traicioneras lagrimas no tardaron en llegarle a las mejillas

-shirou estas bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupado goenji por la conducta de fubuki

-si tranquilo shuuya es solamente que es presioso- sintio como los brazos de su pareja lo rodeaban y este correspondio atsuya solamente desvio la mirada molesto

-Ya mejor? como te sientes?- desiso el abrazo para contemplar el rostro de su angel de nieve

-Yo...yo...- antes de decir sintio algo revolviendole el estomago increiblemente sintio algo que no era nada agradable rapidamente se levanto y salio corriendo al baño enserrandose y dejando oir unos ruidos nada lindos dentro de ahi Goenji y atsuya se vieron entre si y no dudaron un minuto al ver que le habia ocurrido a shirou

-Hermano estas bien?- dio unos golpesitos en la puerta atsuya

-S-si no es nada salgo en un momento- respondio atras el peliplateado

-Vez goenji-baka hasta shirou le da asco que te portes tan lindo con el- contesto atsuya cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia goenji que solamente dio un suspiro pesado por aun la infantil conducta del menor de los fubukis unos segundos salio shirou totalmente palido recargandose en el margen de la puerta

-Shirou seguro que estas bien?- contesto con una mirada preocupante el moreno

-Seguro shuuya devio ser el almuerzo sera mejor continuar- dio como pudo una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-No me convense...-

-vamos shuuya no es nada solamente una pequeña vomitada no quiere decir que mori...- sintio como el estomago de nuevo le revolvia y antes de seguir se volvio a enserrar en el baño mientras los dos quedaban con cara de incredulos ante sus ojos y asi estuvo enserrado por mas de 30 minutos...

Puedo sentir tu ternura

que me hace llorar

Y cuando te miro me pregunto

como esque eh vivido mi vida?

-Shuuya no crees que exageras?- pronunciaba timido y algo sonrrojado el hermoso peliplata de ojos verdes grisesos sentado en aquel sillon de color blanco que se encontraba en el consultorio de su ahora esposo shuuya goenji

-exagerar? shirou estuviste vomitando todo el dia, llegaste a casa con migraña y aun asi me dices que exagero? suena estupido pero teniamos que hacerte la prueba de embarazo- termino diciendo el pelicrema quitandose los anteojos que usaba y mirando hacia donde estaba el joven albino

-aun digo que es una tonteria shuuya- dijo sintiendo como lo rojo ya estaba adornando toda su cara

-Doctor Goenji- interrumpio una enfermera entrando con un sobre de color cafetoso- perdone que lo interrumpe pero ya tenemos los resultados del analisis de prueba de embarazo que dio a laboratorio- contesto la enfermera entregandole dicho sobre lo que shirou tragara saliva y empezaba a estar mas nervioso

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte- ordeno goenji teniendo el sobre en manos

-como ordene doctor con su permiso- hizo una reverencia y salio dejando a la pareja con demaciados nervios mirandose solamente -Lo veo yo o quieres verlo tu?- pregunto al fin shuuya estendiendole el sobre hacia shirou el cual solamente lo tomo y empezo a abrirlo tembloroso de las manos saco el papel dentro del sobre que estaba doblado y con demaciado valor comenzo abrirlo sin embargo paro estendiendole ese papel blanco doblado por la mitad al ojinegro

-Por favor shuuya quiero que lo veas tu- contesto fubuki con la cabeza baja aun estendiendole el papel goenji tomo el papel aun no leido por su niño o tomo del menton y le dio un corto beso en sus labios

-No te preocupes esta bien?, sea lo que sea el resultado sabes que lo que siento por ti no cambiara- termino al secarle una lagrima que salia por uno de los hermosos orbes grises del albino para separarse y leer el papel que su pareja con temor habia rechazado leyo de derecha a izquierda hasta llegar al final de la pagina donde rapidamente abrio sorprendido los ojos bajando la hoja y mirando a shirou que solamente lo observaba nervioso

-Tienes a mi bebe...-

Esta frase solamente dejo perplejo al peliplata sintiendo como un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo no dijo nada solamente estaba atonito era posible que se habia embarazado? era acaso un doncel? pero lo mas importante tendria un bebe de la persona que mas amaba se quedaron un minuto en silencio Shuuya al ver el estado de su esposo comprendio que tal vez no habia entendido esa frase dicha

-Dio positivo shirou- luego de eso el albino de cabello plateado se lanzo contra el abrazandolo el moreno podia sentir como las lagrimas de su niño estaban corriendo por su cuello rapidamente correspondio al abrazo

-shuuya-kun... Yo... no se que decir estoy tan contento tendremos un bebe...- ante esto el pelicrema sonrio con ternura abrazando mas fuerte a su principe de las nieves esta noticia en verdad representaba todo un milagro para ambos shirou se separo un poco para contemplar el rostro del chico ojinegro quien le sonreia calidamente para despues besarlo.

-Tambien estoy tan feliz como tu Shirou- termino acariciandole la mejilla y secando las lagrimas que caian el chico de piel nivea tambien se sorprendio al ver como goenji dejaba escapar una traicionera lagrima por su mejilla solamente se describia lo que sentian ante esa noticia: felicidad.

Porque sin tu amor...

No sabria ni lo que soy...

Todos mis dias..

son solo para ti...

Porque con tu ternura...

Con tu angelical sonrisa...

Mi bebe eres tu...

mi bebe

mi bebe

mi bebe

-Shuuya estas listo? hace mas de una hora deberiamos estar ya en el centro comercial se llevaran todo lo bueno- contesto el joven chico peliplateado ya llevaba 8 meses desde que la magica y hermosa noticia le habia llegado se notaba completamente como su estomago habia crecido ya teniendo a ese ser tan lindo dentro suyo

-Tranquilo shirou estaba listo hace una hora era a ti a quien estaba esperando- se detuvo incandose a la par del vientre del peliplata para besarlo y acariciarlo cosa que hiso sonreir al albino -dile a tu mami que deje de estar tan gruñon solamente por ti- shirou suspiro y rio divertido le encantaba cuando goenji se ponia asi de meloso ahora con su embarazo las cosas se habian vuelto mas fuerte entre ellos

-Shuuya... vamonos de una vez tenemos que hacer la ultima secion de ultrasonido para guardar las fotos que sacaran lo olvidas ya vamos retrasados- tomo de la mano a su chico y salieron hacia la enorme cochera pasando en el auto del mayor y dirigiendose hacia el hospital goenji tenia el dia libre y querian aprovechar para poder comprar los muebles, ropa, juguetes, accesorios que el nuevo miembro de la familia usaria ademas para eso tenian que conocer el sexo del bebe que aunque paresiera increible no se podia dar a pesar de varias seciones en el ultrasonido. Al fin llegaron hacia el hospital entrando por una sala donde era un tanto pequeña especial para esos trabajos, llegaron y la doctora en turno saludo a goenji puesto han trabajado juntos en el hospital despues ordeno que shirou se recostara en la camilla para empezar el procedimiento este obedesio acostandose shuuya se puso al lado suyo tomandole la mano

-Bien joven shirou tal vez sienta esto algo frio pero es normal- dijo la doctora tomando el dichoso aparato y descubriendo el vientre crecido del albino comenzo a explorar y en pantalla se veia como el feto estaba en su punto de crecimiento mas desarrollado se miraba en su posicion fetal sus pequeñas manos, tan diminuto moviendose apenas la esena era hermosa shirou no dejaba de sonreir y llorar de tanta felicidad goenji le sonria y le acariciaba sus cabellos aun tomandole la mano

-Es un niño- respondio la doctora despues de haber desifrado el sexo del bebe

Con ninguna palabra para nada, tan apretada y pequeña

Enamorado caí, tan profundo, tan profundo

Mi amor precioso, enviado desde arriba.

Mi bebé boo, Dios te agradezco, Dios te agradezco

-Shuuya...-

-Ummm...-

-Shuuya...-

-Ummm... tan estrecho shirou...-

SHUUYA!- grito rojo en el oido del mencionado haciendo que se cayera de la cama

-Shirou por kami que pasa contigo- dijo levantandose del frio suelo donde el chico lo habia mandado por tan grande grito

-shuuya... ya es hora..- decia jadeando exaltado con las mejillas tan rojas

-mejor vamonos antes que te viole por esa expresion tan irresistible que tienes- dijo el mayor sonriendo haciendo poner mas rojo a su marido

-No digas... tonterias shuuya vamonos ya cargame- dijo shirou haciendo un puchero estirando los brazos cosa que se le hiso irresistible al mayor y antes de sufrir una hemorragia nasal lo cargo llevandolo dentro del auto ya eran altas horas de la noche por lo que no habia demaciado trafico llegaron al hospital lo mas rapido que pudieron shirou a cada minuto sentia que moriria sentia tanto dolor dentro de el llegaron al hospital por supuesto su esposo seria quien llevaria acabo el parto con rapidez shuuya se recogio el cabello (tiene la apariencia nueva la que sale en inazuma eleven Go al final) poniendose su bata blanca, rapidamente llamo a sala de parto que tuvieran listo pues shirou daria a luz al natural rapidamente prepararon al joven albino, goenji termino de ponerse lo que faltaba los guantes de latex y el cubre bocas una vez listo salio rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba su copito de nieve tratando de controlarse pues las contracciones habian empezado

-bien shirou estas listo? cuando diga tres empezaras a pujar de acuerdo?-

-shuuya... yo... tengo miedo...- contesto jadeando y con unas lagrimas ya posandose sobre sus pupilas

-No tengas miedo shirou amor estare contigo en todo momento, todo saldra bien necesito que cooperes para que salga bien mi shirou- el de ojos verdes respiro y asintio tratando de calmarse-Bien shirou ahora puja amor- Fueron mas de 4 horas en donde se tuvo que atender aquel parto donde despues de una que otra intervercion salio el bebe sano y salvo shirou lo tenia desidido aunque sabia que no cumpliria: de ahora en adelante le pediria a goenji que usara proteccion antes de tocarlo. Shuuya se quedo por unos mirando y contemplando lo que ahora era sangre de su sangre aunque no era literal estaba lleno de aquel liquido rojo rapidamente corto el cordon umbilical ahora su hijo estaba batallando entre la vida y la muerte de unos segundo comenzo a llorar toda una vida le esperaba por delante, se lo dio a una enfermera cercana para que lo secara y arropara se dirigio hacia su amado que al quitar la placenta fue a darle un beso en su frente

-Salio todo perfectamente bien, eres tan admirable mi principe- despues de unos instantes regreso la enfermera con el bebe dandoselo a shirou para que lo admirara mas de cerca a su pequeño retoño se veia tan hermoso con sus ojos cerrados y dando pequeños bostezos tomo su pequeña mano que pronto el bebe tomo el dedo de su ahora "mama"

-es tan lindo se parese a ti- susurro goenji quitandose uno de los guantes y acariciando la mejilla de su bebe sonriendo

-Al menos sabre a quien se paresera si es un rompecorazones- rio bajo shirou aun temblando por la emocion

-sera mejor que descanses hisiste mucho trabajo- pronuncio el moreno tomando a su ahora bebe en brazos y shirou sonreia cerrando los ojos

-doctor goenji disculpe pero que nombre tendra su hijo por cierto felicidades- contesto una enfermera trayendo una tabla en mano

-Goenji Miyabino...-

=HABITACION 23=

Durante toda la noche estaba fubuki en observacion al cabo de unos instantes trajeron en una cuna especial para el niño a su hijo ahi estaba shirou cargando a su bebe cada vez que lo miraba lo hayaba mas hermoso se habia enamorado del regalo mas grande que el cielo le habia dado

-Se puede pasar?- dijo una voz bastante conocida para el

-Claro atsuya pasa-

-Wow pense que no llegaria pero tome el primer vuelo a japon cuando me lo dijo el baka- esto hiso fruncir el ceño de shirou

-atsuya onegai-

-bueno solamente vengo a ver a mi sobrino- dijo sentandose alado de su hermano y este le paso al recien nacido atsuya lo cargo con un poco de nerviosismo -es presioso se parese a ti- en efecto el bebe tenia el cabello de plata y la piel entre una tez convinada ni tan blanca ni tan oscura. Por primera vez se podria decir que a el pelirrosa algo o mas bien una personita como esa le lleno de ternura el corazon no dejaba de cargarlo arrullandolo y de vez en cuando le daba una sonrisa que el pequeño no podia ver pues tenia sus ojos cerrados y lanzaba bostezos jugando con sus manos.

-Shirou como te en...- se abrio la puerta de aquella habitacion dejando ver a goenji

-goenji-baka...- susurro atsuya aun cargando a su sobrino y dandole una mirada matadora

-atsuya-baka...- dijo entre dientes el moreno tambien dando competencia con la mirada

-Oni-chan!- grito entrando de golpe una chica de cabello rosado chicle con dos coletas traia una falda cafe arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca con un estampado de corazones unas zapatillas y sus ojos eran identicos a los de goenji

-Yukka? que haces aqui? pense que estarias en un cruzero por Europa- interrumpio algo extrañado el moreno de ojos oscuros

-eres malvado shuuya me entere despues que ya habia nacido mi sobrino y tenia que verlo enseguida ademas...- saco de su mochila rosada una caja de tamaño mediano con una emboltura de osos rosados- esto es un regalo para shirou y el pequeño- camino entregando el paquete al albino y se dirigio hacia atsuya para ver de cerca el bebe atsuya entendio y se lo dio a cargar

-Y solamente para ellos dos? para mi no hay nada?- dijo dando un aire molesto goenji

-hermano tu ya tienes un regalo es este hermoso niño y deverias de conformarte pero que pesado... verdad que si pequeñin que tu papi es un pesado?- decia en un tono infantil la chica acariciandole la suave mejilla del pequeño y los presentes la miraban con una gota en la nuca

-Ademas no vine sola tus amigos estan esperando para entrar- esto ultimo hiso que los demas se vieran entre si

-amigos?-

-FELICIDADES!- entraron todos los ex intengrantes de raimon con globos confeti y a un endo sonando una espantasuegras una matraca y un silbato despertando al pobresito de miyabino que rapido se incomodo y empezo a llorar todos voltearon a mirar mal a un castaño

-ENDO!- gritaron en unisono los presentes de ahi

-son malos conmigo solamente queria hacer una sorpresa- contesto el culpable apoyandose en el hombro de su chico peliazul que le acariciaba el cabello consolandolo

Todo el dia mientras esperaban que al joven de piel nivea le dieran de alta estaban en la habitacion cada uno viendo el primero del que seria para muchos su susesion, tras varios regalos mas para el recien nacido se llegaba la tarde y con eso estaba por irse a su nuevo hogar

-Kidou puedo pedirte algo?- dijo en un lado retirado shuuya hacia su amigo de rastras

-Dime goenji que pasa?-

-quiero que te encargues de la educacion de mi hijo en un futuro, podras?-

-Cuenta conmigo que estaras orgulloso de el- dijo con una sonrisa el de ojos rubies ante el comentario de su amigo

-No, yo ya estoy orgulloso de el- contesto mirando hacia la habitacion divisando a shirou cargando a su pequeño y los demas que quedaban en la habitacion

Porque sin tu amor...

No sabria ni lo que soy...

Todos mis dias..

son solo para ti...

Porque con tu ternura...

Con tu angelical sonrisa...

Mi bebe eres tu...

mi bebe

mi bebe

mi bebe

Ya habian llegado a su casa cada instante mas con ese hermoso ser que les habian dado era como una bendicion Shuuya ayudo a bajar a shirou aun estaba un poco debil y tener a una personita de mas en sus manos era mas fuerza para el chico entraron a la enorme casa y subieron las escaleras mientras conversaban sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia llegaron a su habitacion realmente era muy grande para un bebe era de color azul verde-aqua la cuna era grande y se encontraba en medio al lado su guardaropa para un bebe podria ser muy grande tenia de todo, mamelucos, chamarras, guantes, calcetines, sus playeras de tamaño pequeño, suateres, gorras, zapatos del otro lado una estanteria con juguetes la mayoria eran de pinguinos la alfombra era suave cuando empezara a gatear no seria sobre el frio suelo de su habitacion los hermosos cobertores de colores adornaban la cuna con almuadas peluches y destacaba un oso gigante de color rosado cortesia que yuka dio para alguien que lo necesitara ahora pues ya goenji le prometio uno de mayor tamaño colgaba de este la tiraleza con varias figuras de estrellas llegaron prendiendo la luz y admirando cada parte de la habitacion que meses atras con tanto cariño y amor habian hecho para su niño ahora ya formaba parte de su vida.

Porque sin tu amor...

No sabria ni lo que soy...

Todos mis dias..

son solo para ti...

Porque con tu ternura...

Con tu angelical sonrisa...

Mi bebe eres tu...

mi bebe

mi bebe

mi bebe

Habia pasado un tanto de tiempo ahora el bebe tenia un año de edad y a pesar de eso se portaba como uno de mayor edad

-Bien miya-kun ahora nos daremos un buen baño y nos iremos de acuerdo?- dijo fubuki abriendo la puerta del extenso baño cargando en brazos al mensionado solamente envuelto en una toalla que le cubria todo el cuerpo y parte de la cabeza llego hacia la tina que esaba ya preparada y quitandose la bata que le cubria esa piel nieva junto con la de su bebe se despusieron a estar dentro del agua, el menos miraba con atencion y mucha determinacion las suaves pompas de jabon que salia y cuando una de ellas se poso en su nariz reventando dio una risa emocionada salpicando agua por todas partes haciendo en su "madre" una sonrisa y despues le ponia una burbuja en su nariz

-asi te vez mas guapo mi bebe- respondio con ternura haciendo que el pequeño miyabino se emocionara mas dejando todo el baño lleno de agua.

-Miyabino vamos amor ve con papi- pronuncio con ternura el albino sujetando de ambas manos a su pequeño este temblaba solamente un poco y miraba de enfrente encontrandose con su joven padre de tes morena estendiendole los brazos

-Aqui estoy miyabino no dejare que te caigas- contesto el mayor con suavidad haciendo sonreir al mencionado dando un paso aun acompañado por los brazos de su joven "madre" despues dio otro y otro ahi lo solto se tambaleo un poco agarro impulso y velocidad caminando aprisa sintiendo que caeria pero siguio adelante al llegar a brazos de su padre que lo recibio abrazandolo y besando su pequeña frente levantandolo y el pequeño le sonreia -Ese es mi capeon ya puede caminar- miyabino rio y abrazo por el cuello al chico moreno este correspondio al suave abrazo de su hijo


End file.
